Highway to hell
by MadAtika
Summary: Haylie Blake travaille au BAU quand son passé va resurgir subitement. -Résumé plus grand à l'intérieur. /Aucun rapport avec la saison 8
1. Prologue

Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que cette histoire est purement fictive. Tout d'abord, la série ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci _–par contre, je ne suis pas contre des petites reviews )–_ hum. Cette fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et met en scène les personnages de la série, mais notamment **mes** personnages. Oui, j'ai créé de nouveaux personnages, ainsi qu'une nouvelle intrigue, etc… Pour vous prévenir, l'équipe du FBI compte un nouveau membre qui est un personnage de mon invention, si vous connaissez la série, vous devinerez lesquels en font partie.

+ Le titre de la fiction est celui d'une chanson d'AC/DC qui, je trouve, colle très bien à l'histoire.

+ Rated T.

+ Bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

.

On ne peut pas effacer la vérité, alors on l'enterre, souvent le plus profondément possible de façon à ce que rien ne soit plus visible ; mais on ignore qu'un simple coup de pelle déterre tout. On ignore que creuser un temps soit peu le sol permet l'ascension subite de la vérité, tel un geyser d'informations incontrôlables. Et quand tout cela arrive, on feint l'oublie, l'ignorance, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à bout. Alors on avoue, sous les reproches des gens qui nous faisaient confiance, et tout ce que l'on s'était construit autour de cette vérité cachée implose. Puis on se maudit d'avoir été si naïf et si pathétique, on essaye de réparer les erreurs mais, au fond, on sait que si cette vérité n'avait pas été ensevelie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dans un ultime espoir, on essaye de recoller les morceaux mais, même si plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, on essaye, encore et encore…  
C'est l'histoire de deux anciens amants séparés par leur projet d'avenir. Elle devait devenir criminologue. Il devait devenir tueur. Elle devait chasser les criminels, il devait fuir les policiers. Elle était promise à un avenir brillant, il était promis à pousser son dernier souffle sur la chaise électrique. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue, coupant tous les liens possibles. Elle tentait de l'oublier. Il s'accrochait à leurs souvenirs. Il s'évade. Elle le traque. Un parcours semé d'embûche, dans lequel la vérité enfouie se reconstituera pièce par pièce, alimenté par la vengeance, la folie et l'étrange passion qui les consume…

.

* * *

.

Chuuut, tendez l'oreille et écoutez. Vous entendez ? J'ai bien l'impression que le bouton review vous appelle :p

~ MadAtika.


	2. Chapitre I

**CHAPITRE I :** "On voudrait parfois être cannibale, moins pour le plaisir de dévorer tel ou tel que pour celui de le vomir." _de Emil Michel Cioran_

**.**

**.**

L'agitation était palpable dans le centre correctionnel d'Attica, localisé à Attica dans l'Etat de New York, une petite ville située à mi-chemin entre Buffalo et Rochester. Si l'effervescence était si présente entre ces murs de béton, c'était en raison de ce jour spécial car, aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu l'exécution du célèbre tueur et cannibale Chase Collins. Il avait, à son actif, sept victimes connues à ce jour mais, les rumeurs prétendent qu'il garde secret le nombre total de ses victimes dans le seul but de frustrer les autorités. Quoi qu'il en soit, la vérité s'en irait dans quelques minutes, tout comme les chances de retrouver, un jour, les autres cadavres. Tout cela en deux chocs électriques qui ne permettent aucune chance de survie. Il poussera son dernier souffle dans une salle, emportant avec lui tous ses secrets, devant une quarantaine de paire d'yeux venues rien que pour lui. Cela fait, les familles des victimes se sentiront libres, enfin libérées de ce lourd poids qui écrasait leur poitrine. Ils se diront que justice est rendue. En revanche, les familles des victimes dont les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés continueraient à vivre dans le doute, ignorant le mal qui avait pu frapper leurs enfants. Ignorant qui en était le véritable coupable. Rendre Chase responsable de ces crimes les aidait à faire leur deuil. Après tout, pourquoi chercher un coupable invisible alors qu'il y en a un, juste sous vos yeux, qui ne demande qu'à porter le chapeau ? Savoir que ce...monstre aurait quitté cette terre dans quelques instants et qu'il ne pourrait plus atteindre personne faisait un grand bien à tout le monde. L'étau de frayeur qui se refermait peu à peu sur la population allait enfin pouvoir se desserrer et les laisser respirer. Le moment où Collins expirerait son dernier souffle était attendu avec un empressement malsain, une impatience dévorante.  
Chase Collins avançait lentement, la tête haute, traversant le couloir de la mort. Aux chevilles et aux poignets, ils portaient des menottes qui se reliaient entre elles l'empêchant ainsi toute fuite. En guise de vêtement, il portait la tenue officielle des prisonniers qui n'était autre qu'une combinaison orange très tape à l'œil, qui rehaussait son teint. Même le vêtement le plus affreux lui allait à merveille.  
Les regards des prisonniers étaient braqués sur lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son amusement. Il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire en coin qui ne lui allait que trop bien, et qui n'allait qu'à lui, lui donnant un visage angélique, accentué par ses magnifiques yeux cobalt dans lesquels brillait une étincelle insondable. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille lui donnaient un côté décalé qui lui allait à ravir. Un monstre sous un masque angélique, quelle ironie.  
Quatre gardiens se trouvaient de part et d'autre de Chase, le surveillant sous tous les angles. La fuite était impossible. _Impossible_...étrangement, ce mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.  
Durant son passage dans l'allée, les prisonniers se regroupaient à leurs barreaux. Certains le huaient, d'autres l'insultaient et d'autres encore lui souhaitaient bon courage et le félicitaient.

**« Passe le bonjour à Satan de ma part, Collins !** ricana un prisonnier en crachant à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. »

L'expectoration atterrit devant les pieds du condamné, qui regarda avec dégoût profond ce morceau de salive visqueux et immonde qui provenait de la bouche d'un violeur d'enfant. Il lui avait cassé la figure, plusieurs fois, chaque fois qu'il se ventait de ses horreurs auprès des autres prisonniers. Oser toucher des enfants...c'était une chose que Chase ne pouvait pas accepter et qu'il n'accepterait jamais.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ces provocations, qu'il ignora royalement. Il enjamba la petite flaque de salive un rictus moqueur et méprisant accroché au coin de ses pâles et fines lèvres.

**« Tic. Tac. L'heure tourne,** susurra Collins en lui accordant un regard provocant et pénétrant qui fit frissonner l'homme qui répondait au nom de Karl Devis. »

Chase Collins entra dans une pièce, dont trois murs sur quatre étaient vitrés, permettant aux spectateurs d'entrevoir le "spectacle". Au centre se trouvait une chaise en métal, fixée au sol, qui possédait des sangles en cuire solides qui, une fois attachées, empêchait le condamné de faire un bond lors de l'électrochoc.  
Les deux hommes aux côtés de Chase l'assirent sur cette chaise, sous les regards curieux des personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté des vitres. Alors qu'il enfilait un sac sur la tête du futur macchabé, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, des froissements de vêtements et des bruits métalliques se firent entendre. Les gens commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Murmures qui montèrent crescendo. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les lumières retrouvèrent leur amplitude habituelle, dans un grésillement à faire froid dans le dos. L'homme était toujours assis sur cette chaise métallique, dans cette même et affreuse tenue orange, les mains et les pieds liés. Les hommes branchèrent les électrodes, un autre actionna le levier. L'intensité de la lumière diminua un instant suite aux besoins énergétique nécessaire pour cette opération. Puis, tout redevint normal. L'opération fut répétée une seconde fois. Le médecin chercha le pouls au poignet. Pouls qui, bien évidemment, était introuvable. Il retira la cagoule, afin de chercher le pouls dans le cou, deux vérifications valent mieux qu'une. Mais l'effet de surprise fut considérable. Ce n'était pas le visage de Chase Collins, mais celui d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé, le teint blafard et les cheveux ternes. Caleb Denvers, le directeur de l'établissement. Des exclamations se firent entendre dans le public restreint. L'indignation et l'incompréhension résonna bientôt dans toute la pièce, des deux côtés de la vitre.  
Les gardiens se précipitèrent hors de la salle et, alors qu'ils traversaient prestement le couloir de la mort, quelque chose dans l'une des cellules retint leur attention. C'était la cellule de Karl Devis. Il était là, allongé négligemment sur le sol froid de la prison. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient le plafond de sa geôle. Le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies béantes qui taillaient ses poignets. Les vigiles tournèrent leur regard vers le lit, sur lequel trônait l'appareil génital, réduit en charpie, de l'homme qui gisait par terre, entre la vie et la mort. Des morceaux de viandes semblaient coincés dans la bouche de cet homme. Les gardiens comprirent bien de quoi il s'agissait. Ils réprimèrent une haut-le-cœur et ne prirent pas le temps d'admirer ce spectacle macabre, préférant reprendre leur course à travers le pénitencier. L'alarme avait été sonnée, les grilles étaient fermées. Personne ne pouvait entrer où sortir, sauf s'il se servait de son badge magnétique.  
Un homme à l'habit militaire glissa sa carte magnétique dans la feinte qui avait été aménagée. Les portes à double fonte de métal s'ouvrirent, lui donnant accès à la sortie. Il s'y engagea. Il marchait à présent jusqu'à un énorme 4X4 noir. Il prit place côté conducteur et, farfouilla dans les nombreuses poches de l'uniforme afin de trouver les clés que le véritable propriétaire avait dû y glisser. L'engin démarra dans un vrombissement rassurant, indiquant l'était de marche du véhicule. Il abaissa le pare-soleil afin d'observer son visage dans le miroir. Un morceau plastifié en tomba et atterrit sur ses genoux. Il la prit et vit qu'il s'agissait de la carte d'identité de Caleb Denvers. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et, d'un mouvement de poignet, il balança la carte hors de l'habitacle. Il desserra le frein à main et s'engagea vers la sortie. En attendant que la barrière se lève et le laisse passer, il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une photo froissée qu'il déposa à côté du levier de vitesse. C'était la photo d'une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleu/vert. A côté d'elle devait se tenir quelqu'un mais la moitié en question avait été déchirée, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que la femme de visible.  
La barrière s'éleva et Chase prit la route, un sourire aux lèvres, tapotant sur le volant au rythme de la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio qu'il venait d'allumer. AC/DC Highway to hell...  
C'était une belle journée qui commençait.

**.**

**.**

Une voiture noire s'engagea dans le parking souterrain réservé aux employés du département des sciences du comportement. La conductrice serra le frein à main et coupa le contact. Elle resta un instant dans sa voiture, le temps de mettre la main sur son sac qui s'était éparpillé sur le plancher. Lorsqu'elle sortit, l'autoradio beuglait les dernières phrases d'une des chansons d'AC/CD. Haylie Blake ferma sa voiture et se précipita rapidement vers l'ascenseur, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en bitume. Elle se faufila dans l'engin mécanique avant que les portes ne se referment et, reprenant son souffle, elle appuya sur le "6". La chanson d'AC/DC résonnait encore dans sa tête.

**« Season ticket on a one way ride »**

Alors que l'ascenseur commençait sa lente ascension, Haylie s'empara d'un élastique et, après quelques mouvements experts du poignet, attacha rapidement ses cheveux blonds, aux reflets dorés, en une queue de cheval haute et sans bosse. Elle lissa ensuite sa tunique en jean, refermant au passage un des boutons qui s'était ouvert. Elle se courba afin de retirer la poussière qui s'était accrochée à son pantalon gris foncé. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme pénétra dans le sixième étage de l'immeuble, le bruit de ses talons étouffé par la moquette.

**« Taking everything in my stride »**

Elle posa son sac dans un coin de son bureau et prit place sur sa chaise. Elle remit en ordre quelques papiers, gardant ce qui était utile et ce qui ne l'était pas. Les vacances lui avaient un bien fou, depuis des mois, elle avait enfin pu dormir une nuit entière sans être tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie assourdissante de son portable. Pendant deux semaines elle avait pu se reposer, se lever à n'importe quelle heure, traîner tard en pyjama, regarder la télé... Etonnement, elle s'était ennuyée. Revenir au bureau pour se remettre à la poursuite des criminels l'enchantait plus que passer deux semaines à paresser sur un canapé devant des séries-télés qui vous engourdissent l'esprit et qui vous donnent un pâle reflet de la société d'aujourd'hui : des gens qui n'hésitent pas à se ridiculiser dans le seul espoir de devenir connu. Si c'était ça, la clé du succès, que deviendrons-nous dans une dizaine d'année ? Elle soupira et froissa une feuille qu'elle lança dans la corbeille.

**« Don't need reason, don't need rime »**

Alors que la jeune femme s'autorisait quelques minutes de somnolence sur sa chaise, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne supportait pas ces réactions de surprise, alors, d'un œil noir, elle chercha la source de se remue-ménage. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, qu'une femme aux cheveux roux, relevés en une coiffure complexe dans laquelle elle avait ajouté toute sorte de broutilles colorées, fondit droit sur une elle, les traits du visage tendus par l'horreur et la terreur.

**« Garcia calme-toi !** s'exclama Blake en se levant de son siège.  
**_IMPOSSIBLE !** hurla-t-elle paniquée. »

Cédant place à la panique, l'informaticienne se mit à pousser des petits cris à alternance irrégulière et elle bougeait aussi les bras, faisant, de cette manière, remuer son tas de bracelet dans un tintement aiguë qui vrillait désagréablement les tympans de la blonde. Cette dernière saisit donc les poignets de Pénélope et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici,** récita Haylie calmement et avec détachement. **Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ?**  
**_Je...il...**haleta-t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase complète. **Viens,** finit-elle par articuler en saisissant le bras de l'agent et en la tirant sans ménagement jusqu'à son bureau. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'introduisirent dans l'entre de Garcia. Haylie fut soudainement assommée par la chaleur étouffante que tous ces ordinateurs dégageaient. Sa tête lui tourna un instant et elle dût prendre appuie sur l'un des bureaux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'habitua rapidement à l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce et se campa sur ses deux pieds, bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien chambouler ainsi son amie. Cette dernière appuya sur une des touches de son clavier et la même image s'afficha sur tous ses écrans. Celle d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, à la peau claire et aux yeux acier dans lesquels se reflétaient cette étincelle insondable. Au coin de ses fines lèvres, on pouvait y déceler un sourire en coin, lui aussi, indéchiffrable. Ce visage se reflétait tout autour d'Haylie. Et ses yeux la fixaient. Ils ne la lâchaient pas. Ils l'oppressaient. Ils la pénétraient de toute part. Ils l'obsédaient...  
Elle se sentait vide. Ce regard bleuté s'infiltrait en elle et, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient décuplés, la sensation n'en était que plus forte. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le sang battait frénétiquement ses tempes. Elle refréna un haut-le-cœur. Elle avait chaud. Elle voyait flou. Une boule commença à se former dans son ventre, la forçant à se plier en deux.

**_« Chase Collins s'est évadé du centre correctionnel Attica ce matin même alors qu'il... »_**

Chase Collins. Chase Collins. Chase Collins. Chase Collins. Chase Collins. Chase Collins. Ce nom résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, menaçant de la faire exploser.  
Puis son visage disparu, emportant avec lui cet horrible sentiment d'étouffement qui lui enserrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Le visage de la journaliste prit alors possession de tous les écrans et Garcia se tourna vers la jeune femme, n'ayant pas remarqué que cette dernière était en train de suffoquer. Elle se redressa rapidement, refusant de laisser paraître son mal-être. Garcia ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour les civils qui risquaient, à tout moment, de croiser son chemin. Haylie sortit du bureau, en ayant l'air le plus naturelle possible. Elle ne tentait pas de sourire, car elle savait que cela se transformerait en une grimace. Elle prétexta une envie pressante et se dirigea dans les toilettes. La première cabine fut la bonne. Elle s'y agenouilla et, cette fois-ci, elle ne retînt pas la nausée qui s'emparait à nouveau d'elle. Vomir... C'était la réaction de son corps quand elle subissait quelque chose de trop intense. Et là, elle vomissait sa vie. Elle vomissait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait tentés d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle. Elle les voyait se déverser au fond de la cuvette, lui rappelant la dure réalité qu'elle avait vainement tentée d'oublier.

**« Going down, for a time »**

Chancelante, elle se relava, prenant appuie sur les parois de la cabine, et elle tira la chasse d'eau. Tout disparu dans un balais aquatique et violent, puis, tout redevint calme. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, le pas tremblotant, elle s'étonnait que ses jambes la soutiennent encore. Elle se rinça la bouche puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller ce matin, si bien que l'eau ne fit aucun dégât sur son visage. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Son visage se reflétait, pâle et morne. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira un grand coup. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle constata avec horreur que son reflet n'était pas la seule chose présente dans le miroir. Chase Collins y était aussi. Il lui souriait et il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle retint un cri et retourna. Personne. Elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Excepté son reflet blafard, il n'y avait rien. Elle devenait folle. Elle prit à nouveau appuie sur lavabo et inspira un grand coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde pied maintenant.  
Résolument, elle sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau et elle put constater que le reste de l'équipe était arrivé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller la voir pour qu'elle raconte ses vacances, car Hotch distribuait déjà les dossiers et les invita tous à passer dans la salle de conférence. Une enquête, rien de mieux pour lui changer les idées.  
Ils prirent place autour de la grande table ronde et Pénélope appuya sur sa télécommande, faisant ainsi apparaître plusieurs images. Haylie était en train d'ouvrir le dossier, quand un nom lui sauta aux yeux. Chase Collins. Elle tourna vivement sa tête vers l'écran, ses articulations craquèrent sous la vitesse du mouvement mais elle s'en fichait, elle sentait à peine la douleur qui traversait ses cervicales. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était le regard de cet homme sur elle.

**« Comme vous le savez, Chase Collins s'est échappé ce matin et c'est à nous de le retrouver, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. »**

Les paroles d'Aaron devinrent lointaines. Les derniers mots de la chanson résonnèrent au fond de son esprit.

**« I'm on the highway to hell »**

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans ce cas là, comme dans le cas contraire, j'aimerai que vous donniez votre avis, s'il vous plait. *fait les yeux du chat botté en pointant le bouton review*

Bisous !

~ MadAtika.


End file.
